What's Never Asked Is Never Told
by TXWolfie
Summary: A mysterious young girl joins the Straw Hat Crew on their journey. She has a dark secret that only she knows the truth about. Usopp begins to fall for her but she takes a liking to Zoro. Rated M for language and violence.


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece in any way…If I did, I would not let 4KidsTV slaughter it…**

TXWolfie: This is my first fanfic. Please read and review with comments and suggestions… the title is courtesy of my buddy Ninja-Chic

-------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

**Two Years Ago**

In a small village, a storm was rising. The wind was blowing strong and the rain had begun to fall.

But that was the least of their problems. The demon had appeared once more. They thought they had killed the only one five years before, but they had no idea that there was another.

The wolf was as black as the night and had made its way to the house on the hill. _Her_ house. The man was hurriedly barricading the door, trying to keep it out. He couldn't figure out where his daughter had gone. She had left the house when the storm began. He hesitated and hoped she was alright. Big mistake.

The wolf crashed through the window nearby and stood before him, snarling.

He looked into the fire red eyes and said, "I'm sorry this had to happen to you…" before the wolf tore him apart.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Present**

"Luffy what the hell happened in here!"

Sanji stood angrily in the doorway to the galley aboard the Going Merry. Next to the fridge sat a very bloated Monkey D. Luffy.

"_Thorry Thanji. I was ungry_." Luffy grinned at Sanji, his mouth full of meat.

"But you ate _everything_ in the fridge!" Sanji spoke moving through the room to stand before his captain. He glared down at Luffy with his one visible eye. "Now we gotta stop somewhere and get more food just cuz you needed a snack."

Luffy swallowed and stood from the floor. At that same time, Zoro sleepily walked in and sat at the table.

"What's going on? You woke me up…" Zoro said glaring at Sanji and then glancing over at Luffy. "What the hell happened to you Luffy?"

"I ate a snack." Said Luffy, sitting down at the table, picking his teeth with a bone.

"A snack! That's an understatement! You ate the entire fridgeful of food!" glared Sanji, slamming the fridge door. Zoro laughed as Luffy sat down across from him, but then he realized the situation.

His eyes widened. "You ate ALL the food! He asked, his voice rising.

"Well-" was all Luffy could say before a loud female voice interrupted him.

"Will you all SHUT UP! I'm trying to WORK!" yelled Nami as she stood in the doorway.

"Nami my sweet, I am _so_ sorry for the interruption!" called Sanji, his eye becoming a heart. "You see my love, we have a bit of a problem. Luffy-" Nami had crossed the room and stood in front of the fridge, holding the door open.

"Luffy, You ate ALL THE FOOD!" she yelled, smacking Luffy over the head with her weapon.

"OW! I said I was sorry!" said Luffy as he took his hat off and brushed it off. Usopp walked in casually and sat down next to Zoro as Nami sat next to Luffy.

"What's up guys?" he asked as Nami, Sanji, and Zoro all glared at him.

"LUFFY ATE ALL OUR FOOD!" They yelled in unison. Usopp was taken aback slightly by their sudden anger towards him.

He hesitated and then smiled at them. "Well there's a town nearby. It's just Northwest of here."

Zoro groaned. "How many times do I have to tell you not to use that East-West talk, Usopp?"

"A town? Let's go!" said Luffy jumping out of his seat and running outside.

---------------------------------------

A few minutes later, the crew stood at the dock in front of the town. Usopp found a sign saying they were in Hunter Town. They split up and agreed to meet back at the dock in one hour. Nami went off to go check out the clothing stores, Usopp went to look for more eggs for his attacks, Sanji went to get more food, Zoro stayed on the ship to sleep, and Luffy just wandered around.

Luffy wandered until he heard three voices coming from a dark alley. He stopped and listened to hear what was going on. There were two guys and one girl in the alley, judging by the voices.

"Hey sweetheart, all we want is you..." said one of the men.

"Yeah, just a piece of you…" snickered the other.

"Get the hell away from me!" came the girl's voice. "You'll be sorry if you don't leave now."

"You hear that? We'll be _sorry_!" laughed man A.

"How sorry are we gonna be if you don't have _this_?" said man B as a sword was thrown out of the alley still in it's sheathe. It landed at Luffy's feet. The alley was too dark for Luffy to see what exactly was going on, so he couldn't tell what they looked like.

"Don't you touch me!" growled the female voice. "AUGH! I warned you! Now you'll pay!" Growling and snarling were heard next, followed by screaming.

A few moments later, the girl stumbled out of the alley alone, trembling in fear. She had brown hair down to her shoulders and was wearing glasses. The green shirt she had on was splashed with blood. She stood there staring at the ground, until tears started forming in her eyes.

"Hey is this yours?" asked Luffy as he picked up the sword and held it out to her. She looked at him as if noticing him for the first time and then looked at the sword before nodding her head.

"Thanks," she said, wiping her eyes and adjusting her glasses. She then took the sword and returned it to it's place on her hip. Luffy then walked into the alley, straining his eyes to see what became of the two men. There was blood splattered all over the walls and ground and the men were torn apart. He walked back out and looked at the girl.

"Did you do that to those guys?" He asked. She hesitated and then nodded her head slowly.

"Yeah. Please don't tell anyone…" she said with pleading eyes.

"Sure thing. My name's Monkey D. Luffy." he said, grinning.

"I'm Kris." she said with a half smile. "Well it was nice meeting you Luffy." She turned and started walking off.

"Hey wait! Come join my pirate crew!" he called after her. She stopped and turned around, looking at him as if he were nuts.

"You're joking right? You don't really have a pirate crew…" she asked suspiciously. '_He doesn't seem like a creep like the other guys, but looks can be deceiving…' _she thought.

"No really come join my crew! It'll be fun! We're going to the Grand Line and I'm gonna get One Piece so I can-"

"Save it. I'm not interested…" she said turning and continuing to walk away.

"No! You have to join my crew! I won't let you not join!" said Luffy angrily as he glared at her.

She hesitated and turned around slowly. "That barely made any sense and you can't make me join your crew if I don't want to, so goodbye Luffy."

Luffy growled and stretched his arm and grabbed her by the back of the shirt and pulled her back over to him. She looked at him with total amazement. He glared at her.

"What…? How did you…? Well…I obviously don't have a choice but to join your crew, so fine I will…" she said, standing up and dusting herself off.

"YAY!" Luffy jumped into the air excitedly. "Wait until you meet the crew!"


End file.
